This disclosure relates to online systems that enable homeowners and businesses to monetize their property and proximate property through supplementary mechanisms. While home owners may be enabled to rent out rooms, partial rooms, and other spaces within their property, there does not exist methods for homeowners to rent out supplemental non-room based assets.
Meanwhile there are not efficient routing mechanisms by which drones and aerial vehicles can fly via unregulated airspace. This disclosure relates to systems that enable efficient routing of drones and UAV devices over specified mapping paths and further enable property owners aerial monetization options. The FAA and other administrations has allowed for commercial and recreational use of drones especially under certain altitudes and with line of sight thereby creating a openness for drone usage. This is likely to lead to a large number of drone devices flying in aerial zones that are not managed by any authority. This disclosure further relates to systems that relate to coordination of drone activity especially as it pertains unregulated localized routes and further in conjunction with individuals monetization programs of areas within their aerial zones of property management.